digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Harold Thompson
Harold "Harry" Thompson is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the secondary characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Thompson was born in 1972 to unknown parents. His friends call him by the name "Harry", but others call him just "Mr. Thompson". He had a normal childhood and he studied at the same time with Julius Conteh who became his lifelong friend. Thompson seems like a serious man without much sense of humor, but is a good-hearted person who greatly idolizes one of his mentors Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov, and believes that even the most idealistic view of the world can be true under certain circumstances. Thompson later became acquinted with Kudamon, who is a reincarnation of one of the Guardian Knights. They both share a belief that even non-DigiDestined people should be allowed to have their own Partner Digimon. His own Digivice was formed to resemble a device developed by him and Julius to communicate with the Digimon. Therefore this new Digivice type was given the same name: D-Ark. Making Thompson the oldest human partnered with a Digimon as well as the first Digimon Tamer. Appearances Films Digimon: Age of Tamers Thompson was on the same flight as Tatsuya Munemori and they both saw the light which came from the D-Ark that secretly appeared in Tatsuya's bags, but none of the other passengers was able to see it. After the plane had landed in John F. Kennedy International Airport, Thompson told Kudamon to keep watch over Tatsuya. Through Kudamon's spying, Thompson was informed about every action Tatsuya and two other Tamers, Andrew "Andy" Conteh and Vera Neidhardt. His niece, Mindy Cornell, had infiltrated the Digital Revolution which was secretly formed by Ian Neidhardt, Vera's father. When Tatsuya and Vera ended up to fight each other and encountered a mysterious Digimon named Calumon, Thompson and Kudamon chose to reveal themselves to them by arriving into their school with other men of the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined). They also called Andy and his father Julius Conteh, who was also an friend of Thompson. They explained the Tamers the existence of the Digital Revolution and that Calumon had power to make other Digimon Digivolve. When the final battle against the Revolution began, Thompson sent Kudamon assist the Tamers in his Champion form Reppamon. He also called General John Campbell to send soldiers to defeat the brainwashed Digimon, while he and his niece prevented the Revolutionaries from reclaiming their data. But Thompson didn't want to call the DigiDestined, since he believed that the Tamers would be able to handle the situation by themselves. After the battle was over, Thompson made sure that the existence of the Tamers would be kept as a secret from the public. He also ensured that acertain abandoned building could be used as a hiding place for the Partner Digimon wof the Tamers as well as a training ground. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, when Tatsuya was arrested for having an unregistered Partner Digimon, Thompson was called into the White House. President Gerald Johnson ordered the W.N.D.D. not to allow any DigiDestined or Tamer to fight without the permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. managed to make the police release Tatsuya, Guilmon and Calumon. When they arrived into the United States, Thompson introduced the Tamers to the W.N.D.D. headquarters and explained the connections the Deva with mythological beings, telling how they had now met four of the twelve Deva: Kumbhiramon, Kinnaramon, Sandilyamon and Mihiramon. When they were given a permission by the President, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. Thompson found out that the Deva claimed that the humans had stolen the Crystal Catalyst, the source of all Digivolution, from the Digital World. The other Tamers started to fight the Deva and managed to defeat Pajramon, but Vajramon kidnapped Renamon and the permission from the President turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. The former members of the W.N.D.D. had three days time to empty the headquarters, but there was something Thompson couldn't take anywhere else: his and Julius' mentor Grigory Shatalov who was in coma. Shatalov was a former Soviet spy who had turned against his superiors and become one of Robert Harmon's most trusted friends. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. It was also revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. While the Tamers left to face them, Thompson stayed behind to explain the situation to the staff of the White House. After the battle, Thompson was given plans of the original Digi-Gate Arches, so they could rebuild at least one of them. Only Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva had survived the battle, but they had managed to capture Calumon. The new organization that would replace the W.N.D.D. would send the Tamers into the Digital World to find out the truth behind these events once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year later, when the Tamers travel into the Digital World, they end up separated. However, instead of looking for them, Thompson and Kudamon travel into an underwater library in the Ocean Layer of the Digital World where Shatalov's apparition currently resides. Shatalov's apparition tells them about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program deems every Digimon unworhty to exist. After Apollomon interrupts the battle between Mercurimon and the Tamers, Thompson, Kudamon and Shatalov explain everything to them. When D-Reaper attacks and causes Shatalov's apparition to be corrupted, Shatalov transcends into the World of Dreams where Robert Harmon's essence also exists. Thompson is first sad, but finally accepts the loss of his former mentor, after which he uses a Blue Card to make Kudamon Digivolve into the Ultimate Level as Qilinmon. After Calumon is saved, he helps the Tamers return into the real world with Ark, a small digital ship. But when the Tamers return to the real world, real Mei Yashida, who is depressed of the death of his partner Wizarmon, is revealed to be still in the Digital World. Mei who came with the Tamers was actually a fake created by D-Reaper. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world, Tatsuya, Andy and Vera left the others without THompson's permission. Thompson, however was convinced by Kudamon to let them do whatever they wanted. When Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon restored the ability of each Partner Digimon to Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Tamers an ability to Biomerge with their Partner Digimon in the real world, allowing Thompson to Biomerge with Kudamon into Sleipmon. Later, Thompson found a singal coming from the Digital World. It was Ark, whose body was badly damaged, but its controllers were still operational. A number of bodiless lifeforms from the Digital World take over it and Thompson along with Julius and Cornell repair it to work as a mount for Gallantmon, also renaming Ark as Grani. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Thompson and Kudamon joined the final battle along with the Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. When Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged, Grani's data is drained inside Gallantmon who changes into Crimson Mode. When Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged, Grani's data is drained inside Gallantmon who changes into Crimson Mode. But the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. Thompson, however, witnesses how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. After the remains of D-Reaper were completely destroyed, United Digital Activity Agency was officially made as the replacement of the W.N.D.D., with Thompson acting as a Director. In 2044, Thompson, now 72 years old, had retired from his position and Andy had become the new Director. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 2, set in 1995–2000, it is revealed that Thompson was Julius' best friend ever since they met in 1987. Thompson was working at Streamix Corporation as an IT Support person and tried to help Julius find a job too. Luckily they met Grigory Shatalov who helped Julius to get a job from Streamix too. Shatalov eventually introduced the two to Robert Harmon and learned about the xistence of the Digimon. They joined their secret research helped to develop the original D-Ark, a device to communicate with the Digimon. In the Arc 3, set in 2003–2024, Thompson was left to work for Streamix alone, when Julius resigned after starting his own family. He was also saddened when Shatalov fell into coma. When Robert Harmon and Senator Gerald Johnson start preparing for the future threat the Digimon will bring to them, Thompson resigns from Streamix and is employed by the government to help Johnson and Robert's other political allies to ensure that the existence of the Digimon is kept between certain people and agencies. Trivia *Thompson is mostly based on Richard Sampson since he has Kudamon as his partner and his initial personality is a man without much sense of humor, but acts more as a mentor rather than boss to the Tamers. Category:Fan Humans